


Reunion

by ohshitdestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dom!Jensen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sub!Misha, kind of, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitdestiel/pseuds/ohshitdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen does not know how long it has been since he has felt Misha touching him like /this/ the last time. Maybe he could remember if Misha had his hands anywhere else but down his pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Jensen does not know how long it has been since he has felt Misha touching him like /this/ the last time. Maybe he could remember if Misha had his hands anywhere else but down his pants, fingers brushing against his cock, stroking it to hardness with experienced and forceful movements. Misha's face is buried in Jensen's neck as he presses the younger man against the wall, he sucks and nips at the sensitive skin, short flickers of tongue that are not more than hints of what he is actually capable of doing with it. Jensen's eyes close against his will but squeezing them shut is the only way he can somehow control the desire burning within him. His breath is hot and heavy, chest rising up and down as Misha works the buttons of his shirt open with his free hand, slowing down the hand on Jensen's cock to concentrate on getting access to the rest of his skin. Jensen's head bumps against the wall with a thud, his lips are parted, face distorted into an expression that makes him look like he is surprised and Misha is taken by the sight of it when he pulls away from Jensen's throat to take a short look at him.  
"You're so goddamn beautiful, Jensen, I could look at you the whole day and still not have enough" Misha's voice is breathy and throaty and shaking oh so deliciously. It is pure awe giving his voice this certain edge that makes Jensen moan in anticipation and Misha meets this plea directly. He opens the last button of Jensen's shirt and pushes the fabric out of the way, exposing hot skin and toned muscles. Misha pulls his hand out of Jensen's jeans just to use both hands to slightly push down his trousers and the boxer shorts he wears beneath it. Then he goes back to kissing Jensen's skin. At first his neck but then his lips travel further down and if Jensen has had any doubt about what Misha is about to do, now he is certain about it and -holy mother of God, yes- he cannot wait to feel Misha's mouth on his dick. His whole body is longing -aching- for Misha. He rocks his hips forward, not able to control himself as Misha's tongue slides over one of his nipples.  
The air between them if electrified with heat and desire and neither of them sees any point in holding themselves back. Usually, they like to play games. They like to fight for control but right now it feels right to just let themselves fall into a state in which really nothing is controlled and every little movement is motivated by the need to be close to each other. Misha's hands roam over Jensen's stomach and his hipbones, occasionally grazing the head of his throbbing cock that is still pressed to his belly by the waistband of his boxers. His jeans have slid further down, giving him at least a bit room to spread his legs wider. Jensen moans with every touch to his hard-on and finally -fucking finally- Misha releases him from his struggle by getting down on his knees. He yanks down Jensen's jeans completely, taking his boxers with them in the same movement. Then he places his hands on the younger man's hips. The first kiss to the head of his cock comes without warning and Jensen almost jumps, every nerve stretched to breaking point and muscles twitching out of control.  
"Oh God, Misha" he presses out, teeth grinding against each other as he tries to keep his breath in a regular rhythm. His whole body is itching with need and as Misha chuckles and hums against the most sensitive part of his body, Jensen cannot control himself anymore. He digs his hands into Misha's hair and pulls him in closer. He knows that this is a delicate situation and that there is so much that can go wrong and destroy the moment but he also knows that Misha can take it. And Misha /wants/ to take it. He wants Jensen to fuck his mouth because it is the most arousing thing he can imagine to have his co-star dominating him in this way, to grip him tight and hold him in place while he uses him for his own pleasure. Misha groans at the pure thought of it and leans in further. Jensen's hands follow the movement. Misha licks over the tip of Jensen's cock, he can taste the bitter precome on his tongue and this is enough to keep him going. Jensen's gasp sends a shiver down his spine but he tells himself to calm down because if he is doing this right and like he wants to do it, Jensen will be too wasted and sore to do anything. He just wants to hear Jensen scream his name and fall apart underneath his lips. Everything else can wait. He wants to show Jensen how good he makes him feel every second of his life and how happy he is to have met them and maybe these are not proper thoughts to have right before giving another man a blow-job but then these are the only thoughts Misha can gather.  
Misha’s fingers dig into the skin over Jensen’s hipbones before he lets his tongue slide over Jensen’s cock, from base to head and his co-star whines and intensifies the grip on his head. He tugs his hair so strongly that it already hurts and Misha is not ready to think about how it will feel when he continues but “Holy fucking shit, Misha, stop teasing, I don’t even care, I don’t want to last long just...I want, I just want you..." He speaks fast, every word is blurred and he loses the trail in the end, not able to keep thinking or speaking as Misha wraps his lips around his cock, eagerly fulfilling Jensen's wish.  
At first Jensen can still concentrate on what exactly Misha is doing, wet lips all over his cock and Misha's tongue occasionally flickering over its head when he moves his mouth up again. Misha really does what Jensen has asked him to, he does bother to prepare Jensen, to lick him teasingly until he is oversensitive and so close to coming that he is turned into a whimpering and pleading slave of his own desire. Usually Misha gets off on this too, maybe even more than Jensen but right now Misha is the one to give and Jensen can take everything he wants.  
Misha's movement is forceful and slow, he takes his time to let his tongue taste every inch of Jensen's skin and to take him in deeper with every move downwards. Jensen gets the impression that Misha is fucking worshiping his cock and he almost chokes on how sexy left alone the image is.  
"God, Mish, you're going to kill me."  
Misha lets go of Jensen's cock with a suggestive and lascivious plopping sound that would be more appropriate in a porno than in the bedroom of two lovers but it makes Jensen's whole body twitch and jerk nonetheless. Misha looks up at him, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. Jensen can hardly see the light-blue colour that he loves so much but the sight of Misha's lust-blown eyes makes it hard to mind its absence.  
"Nah, Jen, this is not really my plan. I want to have your body for a little longer, you know." There is a mischievous smile on Misha's lips and with his next words Jensen falls right into delirium.  
"I mean, look at you. So sexy" He places a soft kiss to the tip of Jensen's cock. "So strong" He kisses Jensen's skin again, a bit beneath the first touch now and proceeds to let his mouth travel further down with every word he says. "Attractive. Beautiful. Magnificent. Unique." Jensen hisses a curse through his teeth as Misha reaches the base of his cock and still shows no intention to stop there. "God-like" And Jensen feels Misha's lips on his balls and his hands sliding slowly to the insides of his thighs. Jensen cannot focus on one sensation anymore, his whole body is aching with lust, hot blood rushing through his veins and his heart pounding so hard and fast that he can hear it.  
"Misha, yes. Fuck yes, right there." He digs his hands into Misha's hair again and Misha moans against his skin. It does not sound pleased but painful and Jensen makes an attempt to loosen his grip again.  
"No, keep going, don't you fucking dare to let go" Misha growls. His breath is hot and heavy, blowing over Jensen's balls and Jensen would do anything that Misha would ask from him now. He cannot hold back the movement in which his hips roll forward, demanding Misha to kiss him again. What he gets is even more. Misha's tongue flickers against Jensen's balls and Jensen cries out. He throws his head back and hits it against the wall. Pain shatters through his body but he cannot get himself to care. He is fucking lost. He does not even know where his knees get the strength to still hold his weight up against the wall from. Jensen can feel how Misha's lips spread into a wide smile against his flesh, obviously he is pleased with the effect he has got on his co-star.  
"Oh, Jens" Misha starts again. "I am going to suck you into oblivion. I have thought about doing this for too long. You have got no idea how often I thought about this." Jensen groans again and Misha's lips are back around his cock again before he can even process that he has moved. Misha leans in even more and starts sucking, hot pressure against Jensen’s cock and now he cannot hold himself back anymore, he just spreads his fingers over the back of Misha’s head. Misha’s lips are as experienced as ever but now he shows Jensen the whole variety of his skills. He sucks, licks, lets his lips slide over Jensen's cock with almost no pressure and then with almost too much. Jensen falls apart, his whole consciousness is centered on his throbbing and twitching erection but then not limited at all at the same time. He feels like he is practically sucked out of his body and it feels so fucking good to let himself fall into the sensation. There is not one thought in his brain that is not linked to Misha and even those are blurred and unclear. He is losing himself in Misha's touch and it frightens him more than he is willing to admit.  
It is only a half-controlled action in which he puts more pressure on Misha's head through the touch of his hands. His one hand holds Misha's head in place as he thrusts forward for the first time. The fingers of his other hand are tugging on Misha’s hair again, so forceful that it brings tears to Misha’s eyes but he does not complain. He just moans against Jensen’s cock and takes him in, allows Jensen to take over control even though he knows that Jensen is going to hurt him in the process. But Misha cannot get himself to care. They are finally at the point where they have both wanted to be. There is no comfort, no compassion, no taking care of their actions. There is just raw lust and basic desire. Who cares if it hurts Misha when Jensen is getting off on this? At least this is what Misha is thinking and Jensen is too delirious to even reflect over what he is doing. He thrusts into Misha's mouth again instinctively and half moans half cries. His eyes are squeezed shut, his whole body is tensed up and every muscle might hurt after that but Jensen just does not give a shit because "Holy sh...Misha, you feel so good." Misha gags at the next thrust and Jensen can gather enough control to still his movements for a moment. "Shit, sorry, Mish, I am sorry." Misha fights for his breath but he does not take his mouth away from Jensen's cock, not even for a split second. After a few more or less deep breaths he makes an approving sound that sound a lot like 'Go on' and Jensen does. Misha knows that he will not have the opportunity to breath properly now but he can feel how close Jensen is to coming. He feels it through every spot where they touch. He takes his hands from Jensen's hips and places the palms on the wall behind him. He needs steadier support for what is going to come because now Jensen cups his cheeks and pounds into him. Once. Twice. Misha gags again but holds back the sound this time. There are tears falling down his face, tears that he would like to wipe away but how is he supposed to do this? He is not even able to move his hands away from the wall any different than as a reaction of Jensen's thrusting movements and yes, Misha is trying to distract himself with focusing on subsidiary thoughts because this is the only way he can get himself from crying out. Jensen does not last long anymore and when he comes his scream is high-pitched and hoarse at the same time. "God, Misha..." Then he pulls himself out of Misha, his whole body is shaking and his breath is so fast it sounds like he is going to hyperventilate.  
Misha's mouth is filled with Jensen's bitter-salty taste and he swallows twice, his throat protests against the occupation and he wipes the back of his hand over his lips to wipe away the rest of the sperm. Shortly after this, Jensen's knees give up beneath him and he slides down, back pressed against the wall. The moment he sits he reaches out and pulls Misha close. His fingers caress Misha's back and draw random patterns. His voice is soothing and comforting in Misha's ears. "It's okay, you're going to be okay. Thank you so much, Misha. I love you." Misha crawls into Jensen's laps and curls into a ball, He coughs but smiles. Jensen's lips are pressed against his earlobe and all the roughness and domination have disappeared out of his touches. "You are amazing, Misha. I am so thankful to have you. I love you...I love you... I love you" Jensen's voice fades away slowly and with every bit they breath get closer to being in the same rhythm, Misha finds back more into feeling comfortable and calm. "I love you, too, Jen."  
They stay like this, snuggled against each other, for a long while until Jensen feels like he can walk again and Misha has completely gotten rid of the indescribable feeling of being used and empty that accompanies being dominated like this. They get up and dressed to properly celebrate their reunion and when they kiss this time -right before they leave the house to make their way into a fancy restaurant- it is soft and careful, without a hint of being sexual but full of love.


End file.
